FlutterDash
by JustAnAverageBrony
Summary: One shot (or not) Fluttershy x RainbowDash Read, Review, Comment
1. Chapter 1

**One shot or not? I don't know yet. More coming. I'm someone of few words, so don't expect much up here. Want a pairing? Request it.**

**Rainbow Dash x Fluttershy**

**If you don't like fluff, leave. If you don't like the relationship topic, leave.**

**I just write these for fun. I hope everyone enjoys them.**

48 65 79 21 0d 0a 49 66 20 79 6f 75 27 72 65 20 72 65 61 64 69 6e 67 20 74 68 69 73 20 74 68 65 6e 20 63 6f 6e 67 72 61 74 75 6c 61 74 69 6f 6e 73 21 20 49 20 6c 69 6b 65 20 6c 65 61 76 69 6e 67 20 73 74 75 66 66 20 6c 69 6b 65 20 74 68 69 73 20 65 76 65 72 79 6f 6e 65 2e 0d 0a 4e 65 78 74 20 70 6c 61 6e 6e 65 64 20 70 61 69 72 69 6e 67 20 69 73 20 43 65 6c 65 73 74 69 61 20 78 20 54 77 69 6c 69 67 68 74 2e 0d 0a 54 68 61 6e 6b 73 20 66 6f 72 20 74 61 6b 69 6e 67 20 74 69 6d 65 20 74 6f 20 67 6f 20 61 6e 64 20 64 65 63 6f 64 65 20 74 68 69 73 2e 0d 0a 49 20 68 6f 70 65 20 79 6f 75 20 65 6e 6a 6f 79 65 64 20 6d 79 20 73 74 6f 72 79 21

"Fluttershy! Fluttershy? You there?"

Fluttershy slowly rolled over in bed. What time was it? And why did she hear Rainbow Dash? Fluttershy smiled as she remembered the dream she was having. Cyan and rainbow filled her mind, and she instantly regretted waking up.

"Hold on…im…coming." Fluttershy said as loudly as possible. The shouting stopped as she slowly got out of her soft, warm bed and headed to the door. She opened it and was instantly tackled to the ground by the ever enthusiastic Rainbow Dash. A blush came to her face as she landed on top of her and they stared awkwardly at each other.

"Y-yes? What is it?" Fluttershy tried hard to hide her quickly reddening cheeks as she tried to get up.

"What do you mean? We are supposed to meet everyone down at Sugarcube corner for lunch! We were getting worried when you didn't show up, so I came here to check on you!"

Raindow smiled and got off her friend.

"Lunch? Uhm…what time is it?" Fluttershy asked, rising to her feet slowly and dusting herself off.

"Its about…hm.. I guess one o' clock? It isn't like you to sleep this later."

"Oh my! Its one o' clock? Really!? I'm so sorry for making you all worry about me! One of the sheep had a major hair issue, and it took me all night to get straightened out…"

"Oh Fluttershy, that's just like you! Staying up all night just to help some poor sheep! Well come on sleepyhead, let's get some lunch."

Fluttershy nodded and followed behind Rainbow Dash, who had already sped ahead.

When they arrived at Sugarcube corner, everyone was waiting, but it looked like they had already finished their meals.

"We're so sorry! We couldn't help ourselves! It was getting late, and the food just looked too good!" Twilight explained.

"Oh…its fine. Im sorry for making everyone wait…" Fluttershy apologized.

"Now deary, it is us who must apologize! We are all dreadfully sorry…" Everypony nodded their heads in agreement.

"Don't worry about it guys! Shy and I can just eat by ourselves; don't let us keep you from heading off and doing your chores or whatever." Rainbow Dash said.

"Well… I do have a lot of books to organize..." Said Twilight.

"And I have a dress that needs finalization…" Commented Rarity.

"And I promised Big Mac that I would help out on the farm today…" Said Applejack, chiming in.

"And I have a Pinkie Party to throw!" Pinkie Pie said happily.

So the four other ponies said their goodbyes and left, leaving just Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. They both placed their orders, Fluttershy getting a Daisy Sandwich, and Rainbow Dash ordering the X-tra Spicy Hot Dragon's Breath Soup. They both dug into their meals and finished in no time, leaving the two mares staring at each other in silence.

"We don't normally hand out alone much, do we Shy?"

"I guess not…"

"Well why don't we do something fun? Something that you have never done before in your life!?"

"Oh nonono… I am perfectly fine doing normal things…"

"Aw come on Shy! Live a little! Isn't there anything you have wanted to do that you couldn't?"

Fluttershy blushed at the thought of her and Dash hanging out together. Alone.

"Well….there is this one thing… I kinda wanted to try…um…flying fast with you..."

Raindow Dash looked at Fluttershy strangely.

"You sure Shy? You arnt normally up for that sort of thing."

"Yes!" Fluttershy said, a little bit to quickly.

"Ok then… I guess that would be kinda fun. As long as you promise not to chicken out of it."

Fluttershy nodded her head and tried to smile. Rainbow Dash just smiled back and led the way to a nearby cliff. As soon as they arrived, Fluttershy was already beginning to have second thoughts.

"Uh…Dash…on second thought.."

Just then, Rainbow Dash flew from behind her and sent Fluttershy sailing off the cliff. On the way down, Fluttershy screamed in terror. She was going to die, she thought.

Then, out of nowhere she felt a strong pair of hooves grab her and clasp around her chest. She looked up and saw Rainbow's grinning face. Rainbow then pulled her wings in and began to descend quickly, heading towards the bottom. Strangely, Fluttershy didn't feel as scared this time. Not with Rainbows hooves supporting her. She allowed herself a small smile as she closed her eyes. Rainbow was going faster and faster. The winding whistled all around them, and the cool air felt pleasant against their faces. At the last moment before the pair went crashing into the pavement, Rainbow spread her wings and soared upwards. A sharp crack filled the air and below them Fluttershy could see a wave of colors spread outwards. Wow. She had just been a part of a Sonic Rainboom.

Afterwards, the two had floated for a bit before Rainbow had found a cloud and landed on it. It was getting late now, and the sun was just beginning to sink behind the clouds. Fluttershy flopped down against the soft cloud and sighed happily. Next to her lay Rainbow Dash, panting heavily.

"You ok Rainbow?" Fluttershy asked, concerned.

"Y-yeah… Im fine… just need to catch my breath."

Rainbow rolled over on her side and faced Fluttershy.

"See? Wasn't that awesome?"

"Yeah…it was incredible.."

The two stared into each other's eyes when it hit them. Both of them felt a strong pull. A connection.

"Listen…Fluttershy.. I don't know what's going on. But I think… I think I…"

"Yes Dash? What is it?" Fluttershy's cheeks were bright red and her heart was aching, longing for some sort of connection.

"I kinda…well… what I'm trying to say is…"

I a rare moment of bravery, Fluttershy leaned in the pairs lips met. Rainbow's eyes sprung open in surprise. Did Fluttershy feel the same way? She closed her eyes and just let it be.

As the sun set behind them, the clouds erupted into colors. The sky was filled with gold, brilliant shades of purple, a brilliant yellow. It was like Celestia herself was saying "gorgeous". As the Pegasus 's lips parted, Dash spoke.

"I love you, Fluttershy."

"I know."

And the they cuddled, two silhouettes against the setting sun.


	2. Chapter 2

**People seemed to like the first one, so here's the 2****nd**** part. **

**Im going to try and push these out as fast as I can.**

**If you have any suggestions, ideas, or corrections, pm me or just write a review containing anything you want to say.**

**Sorry for the shortness, I haven't had much time lately.**

**Thank you all for the continued support.**

Fluttershy rolled over in her bed. The morning sun was just rising, and the sound of bird song filled the small cottage. Fluttershy's eyes lazily open and she tried to stifle a yawn.

"Morning Shy…" came a familiar voice from the other side of the bed.

Fluttershy quickly sat upright and saw none other than Rainbow Dash.

"Oh my! Oh! Um…Rainbow! Wh-what are you doing in…in my be-bed?"

Raindbow Dash sat upright and looked at Fluttershy curiously.

"What do you mean? Are you saying that… you forget about last night?"

Rainbow smirked and Fluttershy did her best to hide the blush that crept onto her face. Rainbow Dash giggled and Fluttershy tried to hide under the covers as last night's activities all came back to her. It was just like her dream, she realized. Most of what she remembered involved a rainbow mane, pleasure, and lots and lots of sweat.

"Oh come on Shy, lighten up. You had fun didn't you?"

"Well yeah, of course… It was amazing… But…"

"But what?" Said Rainbow, propping herself up on a pillow and staring at Fluttershy curiously.

"What…what if one of our friends found out?"

"Fluttershy, you love me, don't you?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Then don't worry your pretty little head. As always, I got everything under control. And, if they do happen to say something…"

Rainbow Dash jumped out of bed and landed on the wooden floor and got into a fighting stance.

"Pow! Pow pow! Right to the head"

Fluttershy giggled and began to get out of bed herself.

"Ok Dashie, I believe you. Now stop fooling around and help me feed the animals."

"Dashie?" Rainbow Dash asked, staring at Fluttershy.

"Hmm… Dashie… Sounds a bit girly. But I like it!" She grinned and helped Fluttershy get everything prepared for the day.

Later that day, the two met Twilight at the library to discuss a, as Twilight had put it, "very important matter". Rainbow Dash had to practically drag Fluttershy by her tail to get her to come along, and even when she finally got the mare moving, Fluttershy continued to express second thoughts. Rainbow barged into the small library and looked around.

"Hey Egghead, you home!?"

A very tired looking Twilight emerged from the kitchen, her nose buried in some purple book.

"Yes Rainbow, I'm here. I wouldn't just leave after calling you here, now would I? Both of you make yourselves comfortable, we need to talk."

Fluttershy began to look nervous, and every now and then her eyes glanced towards the door.

Twilight gently set the book down and peered at the two Pegasi. Glanced quickly at the book, Fluttershy saw the title. _All About Mating, Pegasus Edition_.

"Yesterday I was going through some books and I read something. It said the most curious thing about Pegasi. It said, and I quote, that when you become, well, how do I put this… Aroused, your wings extend and lock into place. I tried to cross check with any other books I had on the subject, but I just couldn't find any additional info! Then I realized I had you two to ask!"

Twilight produced a pen and paper seeming out of nowhere and stared at the two.

"So, is it true?"

Fluttershy though back to last night. Did her wings ever snap open? She glanced at Rainbow Dash and blushed when she saw her staring back. Both ponies blushed and quickly looked the other way, with Twilight curiously looking on.

"Well… I mean…" Rainbow began.

"Yeah I suppose."

Twilight scribbled something down on the paper and looked up.

"Okay, great. Now I…uhm… I need an example. So both of you follow me."

Twilight exited the main room and entered the kitchen, Rainbow and Fluttershy right behind her. Twilight tapped the counter twice and a trapdoor sprang open from the floor. Twilight grinned.

"Very few ponies know about this place. In fact I think you two and Spike are the only ones that know about it."

She laughed and Rainbow and Fluttershy exchanged worried glances.

"Come along now, we don't have time to waste!" Giggled Twilight, descending down the stairs hidden by the trapdoor. Fluttershy poked her head in and saw Twilights purple haunches disappear into the shadows.

"Don't stare." Said Rainbow jokingly as she pushed Fluttershy inside and started down the stairs.


End file.
